Tourists From LEGO City
Authors * Miasport * Fionahayan Introduction Crystal and me are playing a part about people from Lego City. There is a young couple, the man Jonathan and the woman Maïlys. It has some details that I added because it doesn't get IRL on Heartlake-City. (For example, the Heartlake train station in the chapter 1! BTW: This article will be continued only when we will be playing on it, so it will be not added here regularly. I'll do the story in episodes if it's okay, every episode will be a little comedy/story Enjoy! MiFi �� Chapter 1: Tourists tourists...�� The Lego City express train stopped at the Heartlake City train station. Jonathan is sure of him: Now they are at the train station, they just have to wait on the Grand Hotel taxi and then they'll arrive. But something seemed not be alright: The taxi didn't arrive! So they called the taxi this time... Beep Beep! The taxi arrives late. Paul (the taxi driver): Hello! Welcome to Heartlake City! This car will bring you to the destination, the Grand Hotel! The tourists - Maïlys and Jonathan - got into the big clean black car. Maïlys: The city looks so big, and clean! Look at the lake! Ooooh, the famous landmark of this city! Jonathan: Oh yes, but we're not going to see the Lake Heart today, because we had a long way, and I'm a little bit tired. We can take our time to put our luggage at the hotel. The taxi arrives to the Grand Hotel. Maïlys: Wooow, that's so big! I'm so excited to go in. Jonathan and his wife are accompanied by Paul to they room. They go to the second floor by an elevator. Paul: Welcome to the Grand Hotel, here's your room and your key. If you don't want to lose it when you go out, just give it to the receptionionist, and Susan, the manager, will give you that back when you come back. Have a nice afternoon! Maïlys look the bed: It's so big and colourful! Ooooh, and this table with so much perfumes! I want to buy some like that for mom and my friends from Lego City! Please, can we go today somewhere out? Jonathan: Well, okay. Maybe to the Mall? You'll buy your perfumes and I can wait on you in a café... But before that, we have to change our money from €itys to H£eartlake. That's they currency. The tourists decided that when they will finish with unpacking their luggage, they will go to the reception, put there the key, and ask for a way to the Shopping Mall. After finishing unpacking, Maïlys and Jonathan go to the elevator, and press the button ''ground floor.'' Jonathan asks: Ehm... Did you close the door of our room with the key? Unfortunately, they totally forgot, that's why they go back to close the door. Then they finally arrive to the reception. Susan: Hello, welcome, can I help you? Maïlys: Yes please, we want to change our money, where's the City bank? Susan answered that they can do that right in the hotel. So they changed to the Heartlake City currency there. Jonathan: Thanks, just one more question, where is the Mall? Susan: Ehm... Sorry, it there's none here. What do you need from there? Maïlys: Ahm... Some perfumes! Susan: Okay. You can find some in the Accessories Store next to the yellow house. Go straight out of the hotel, and you'll see a yellow house, and the Accessories Store is just next to that! The tourists thank her and go out the hotel. Maïlys: Oh, here's the yellow house! Come on, that's there. Unfortunately, they thought that the yellow house is the Accessories Store, while it isn't. It's Sophie and Henry's house... They try to open the door... Maïlys: Well, the stores are different than in our country. Why is it closed? The manager wouldn't tell us the way if it was closed! Henry: What? What's that noise outside? Is it a thief? Oh no! I'm alone at home and Sophie is at work! What do I have to do? Okay, I go to check it out with the phone in my hand. If it's a thief, I will close the door immediatelly and call the police... Henry opens the door quickly. Henry: ? Maïlys: Aaaaah!??! Jonathan understands soon that the "store" is a house and that they are totally embarrassed and they don't know what to do next... Henry: Oh? Hello, are you ... searching for someone? Jonathan: Ehm.. sorry, we're tourists here. Yes, ehm.. we are in the wrong house. Really sorry... Henry forgives them and says goodbye. The tourists finds finally the store and buy a lot perfumes for their family. Chapter 2: Snow ❄️ It's a cold season now. Snow falls down in Heartlake City. Maïlys: Jonathan, what are you planning for today? Jonathan: So, in the program we wrote that we wanted to take some pictures. In the photos shop. They are excited. '' ''A little bit later, after breakfast, Maïlys and Jonathan are climbing into the hotel taxi. Maïlys: Did you see the snow this night? We could reserve a professional photo and ask if we can be outside! Jonathan agrees because he would like to take pictures outside. Miss Linda: Hello, are you the people who reserved the morning?'' Jonathan: Yes, we are. Actually, we reserved on the name Maïlys. Miss Linda: Okay, do you want to take pictures in my studio, outside, or on a special place? The tourists answer that they want to have pictures of them two outside and in the studio. They choose a background, and Linda helps them find special outfits and accessories and their position, too. They're having so much fun! They go also to the Lake to take a picture in front of a big Christmas tree. Here are some pictures of the results: 1544863477255.jpg| 1544863467899.jpg| 1544863472466.jpg| 1544863474815.jpg| 1544863470265.jpg| Maïlys: Oh oh, thank you so much for the gorgeous pictures, that's kind. Miss Linda: You're totally welcome, here they are. They cost 25£. After paying her, the tourists decided to go to the café to take a meal. Jonathan: I've heard about an Art Café. What do you think about going there? Maïlys: Yes, I would love to! Let's go! A few minutes later... Maïlys: Hello. ��... Jonathan: Is anyone here? ... The tourists are embarrassed. Finally, a young woman appears of a dark purple curtains. : Hello, sorry, what can I give you? Category:Stories